


I Can Wait

by Shownkindness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pizza, Pre-Relationship, Respectful bean Kara, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Alone with Netflix and Pizza Kara takes some time to reflect on what she and Lena are.





	I Can Wait

_I can wait._  


Kara tells herself as she grabs the second pizza and turns Netflix on. Alone in her apartment, her thoughts seemed to move onto the topic of her affection, Lena. Their first meeting had Kara wondering if the C.E.O. was flirting with her, and during their second she was sure of it. Now Kara was use to people looking at her with wonder when her suit was on, but no one looked at her like Lena did just as her. With Lena she felt like she could let the happy face drop and show that under that bulletproof outside was a heart bleeding. The reporter wasn't a fool, she knew that Lena at the very least had an idea who she really was. She grew up Lex and showing up with his ex-best friend in her office wasn't the stealthiest way to keep her cover. Lena didn't let that affect their friendship if anything Lena made an effort to make sure the two were separate.

As their friendship grew within' a matter of weeks. From scheduling meetings, to free access whenever to expected lunch non-dates. From Ms. Luthor to Lena and finally to Lee. From Ms. Danvers to Kara and finally to My Hero. Their texts had evolved over time from just small talk to Kara sending Lena kitten videos at a whim and Lena sending pictures of the sunrise and sunset from her balcony. They were basically dating at this point, but they didn't put a label on it. 

Her talks with Lena had taught her that not only was she a brilliant woman, but also a kind hearted person. Lena gave back to the community in ways that no one ever had taken the time to learn. Hospitals, grants, scholarships and student internships were just the surface of what Lena was doing, not to clear the name of the Luthors but because she truly cared. There were so many things that Kara loved about the C.E.O. it was no wonder that she had fallen for the raven-haired goddess. These were the reasons she would wait for Lena.

Kara knew that under that amazing and strong C.E.O. persona there was a broken heart that was scared to feel anything. Lena wasn't heartless by any means no if anything Lena cared too much. The reporter figured that after growing up with a mother like Lillian that anyone would learn to be guarded. The attraction was there on both sides, Kara had decided after Lillian was sentenced to jail and was locked up that she would let Lena decide the pace. Rather than scare off the person that wanted to know her and not the other side of her; Kara wanted to be respectful of her boundaries. Lena would be the one that takes it to the next level, not Kara, she would just sit here and wait.

2 am rolled over and Kara startled awake confused at what had woken her. Scanning with her Xray vision all she saw was the pizza boxes she had emptied and the bed that was forever unmade. Going back to her normal sight she looked down at her phone to see that she had missed a message. Typing in her passcode Kara went to her message to see that 'Lee' was highlighted with a new message. _She must still be at the office_ , Kara thought to herself. Opening the message a huge smile spread across her face like wildfire.

"Tuesday night, would you like to get dinner? Like dinner-dinner, with me, alone. In the form of date, a dating date?"

**Author's Note:**

> #mightbeinspiredbyagirl


End file.
